the missadventure
by DML aka Lana
Summary: Sakura gets sent to suna to be the kazekages new maid. hes still just as mean as ever but has a soft spot for her. but what she does not know is that the kazekage is accually gaara of the desert. will she live through this or will she die. love or hatehim
1. the big news

Blah: regular text, " blah": talking, and underlined text: thinking, and _blah: _inner sakura.

THE MISSADVENTURE

Right now sakura was currently at the training fields, training. "Oh.my.gosh. Its already noon!"

Oh well guess I can take a small brake. _Hell yea I'm starving. _You are me. _Oh yea. Oh well LETS GET SOME LUNCH!!!! _Hmmm." I guess that shady tree will do." _Yea it will because I … I mean we are hungry!_ Ill get my lunch and eat it over there.

Sakura was right in the middle of her sandwich she packed when all of a sudden a loud "SAKURA, SAKURA!" was heard. She turns to see who ruined a perfectly good lunch brake and sent one of her now famous death glares.

" WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT!?" screeched sakura. "Calm down sakura" said shizune. " Fine what you does that goddaim want? " asked sakura. "Well she wants you in her office immediately." "Their Tsunade has some news…well a mission ."

At Tsunade's office.

" Well kazekage-sama sakura should be here any time now. " Said Tsunade.

" Hn." is all he (meaning the kazekage.) said as a reply. ( if you can call it one)

nock nock nock came from the door. The kazekage and Tsunade looks over at the door.

"Come in." said Tsunade.

Sakura P.O.V:

I heard Tsunade say to come in. so I did. "What do you want?" asked sakura." Well I' am sending you to suna under the request of the kazekage him self." Said Tsunade. " ok and?" "is that all?" asked sakura.

"Well no…ya see he wants you to be his maid." Said Tsunade.

"WHAAAAAAT!!!! I HAVE TO BE WHAT FOR WHO!!!!????" screeched sakura. "you have to be a or well the maid for the kazekage. Im sorry sakura but that's just the way it is." Said Tsunade. "wwwhhhyyyy?" wined sakura.

Well I see that our little cherry blossom has an attitude. Thought the kazekage. Wait why did I just think that?

Sakura hurd chuckling come from her left but when she looked over there no one was there. She felt breathing on the back of her neck. She spun are around and let a small gasp out of her lips. Then said "you're the kazekage?"

HA CLIFFY!!!! But I promise that the next chapter will be much much longer. And better to…I hope. Well please review.


	2. argument at the hokages office

Blah: regular text, "Blah": talking,**_blah_**: thinking _Blah: inner sakura or shukaku._

THE MISSADVENTUR chapter 2.

Recap: Sakura heard chuckling come from her left but when she looked over there no one was there. She felt breathing on the back of her neck. She spun around and let a small gasp out of her lips. Then said "you're the kazekage!?"

"G…Gaara!? Y…you're the k…ka…kazekage!?" said sakura.

" hn." Replied gaara. ( like I said if you can call it one)

"Why do _**you** _want **_me _** to be **_your _**personal maid!?" Screeched sakura.

Her out burst made him smirk. "because your beautiful." He leaned in until she could feel his breath on her ear. He cupped her cheek, which made her gasp. She could feel his smirk. "and among **_other_** things." Said gaara,

Gaara's P.O.V.

Wow she is beautiful. 

_You like her…don't doubt it._ Said the vary annoying shukaku.

**_Oh no! not you! Your still here?_** Asked gaara to shukaku.

_Yup._ Replied shukaku.

_But you like her don't you_Asked shukaku.

**_Why do you want to know? _**Asked gaara to shukaku.

Gaara was interrupted from his "argument" with shukaku because of that goddaim. End gaara P.O.V.

GAARA!!!! Yells Tsunade.

What! Gaara said in a ice cold and irritated tone.

Sakura P.O.V.

"Heh hehehe…well when can you, sakura, and you siblings go to su." Tsunade was saying that. But sakura interrupted her. WHAT!? Tamari and kankuro are here! Said sakura while having the look of excitement in her eyes. "where are they, what are they, where are they! Said sakura.

**_Oh my gosh! I get to see them again, and hit kankuro for steeling my chocolate last summer!_** Said sakura._ Yea we rock! _Said inner sakura while shooting her right arm up in the air.

Sakura snapped back to reality. End sakura P.O.V.

Gaara P.O.V.

Gaara growled under his breathe then his sand shot out and captured her in it.

Ah! Sakura let out a scream of surprise. "W…what did I do? Stuttered sakura.

"you got on my nerves" said gaara

"Don't you dare think ill go easy on you and be nice to you." said gaara. "So you should just stay out of my way and I _will _kill you if you cross me." Said a now very ticked off gaara. He made his sand squeeze her a little. _Little does she know I have my sand roaming her body. Checking her beautiful body out. _Thought gaara.

_There's the look of pain I wanted to see. _Said gaara I his mind. End Gaara's P.O.V.

LET HER GO!!!! Yelled Tsunade and shukaku in unison.

Gaara smirked, chuckled a little then said, "it seems shukaku has taken a liking to you."

Then he dropped her. Sand fell to the ground with sakura's small form.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

Sakura fell with the sand. She landed on her feet then fell to her knees.

SAKURA! Yelled a now running Tsunade. The look of worry in her eyes. when I got to her side. I looked her over…are you ok!?" end Tsunade's P.O.V.

Sakura nodded as if saying yes then looked up at gaara. He had the smuggest smirk on his face that she had ever seen. " your week."

Stated gaara.

Sakura sighed " When do we leave?" _ She said that sounding angry and irritated. But there was something else in her voice…but what was it…sadness… pure and utter sadness. Stronger than all the other emotions. Ill "asks" her about it later._

"in one hour." Said gaara.

Tsunade jumped up and said…no…demanded, "NO! you well wait until noon tomorrow! Yelled and demanded Tsunade.

"What! Are you… yelling at me!" gaara yelled back in an irritated tone.

"yes I am!" yelled Tsunade.

Sand shot at Tsunade but there fight was interrupted by a very worried shizune.

"STOOOOOOP!…NOW!" yelled a crying shizune sitting bye an also crying sakura.

"fine" said both of them.

"but only because sakura and you are crying." Said Tsunade.

"hn." Said gaara.

Tsunade was about to walk over to sakurabut she was gone…just like that.

"Ah!" screamed shizune "she disappeared." Said shizune.

"she's upset." Said Tsunade. Fist trembling at her sides she turned around really quick , punched gaara in the face. (his sand was not fast enough.) and it all your fault gaara!" screeched a very mad Tsunade.

"How is it my fault!" yelled gaara

"YOU CALLED HER WEEK!!" screeched a still crying shizune.

"We finely get her to believe that she's _not _week that she _has _gotten stronger!" said shizune now mad. "but you ruined that!! I hope you're happy!!!" she said running out of the room.

A now very confused gaara just stood there.

"I have to go talk to her." He said sounding very worried.

"Well if you do then be careful, sakura is very mean when she's upset." Said Tsunade

Gaara disappeared to go talk to sakura. Sand engulfing him.

" I hope they work it out." Said a very concerned Tsunade. "For sakura and gaara."

Sorry about the cliffy. But I have homework to do but I already had the first three chapters written down on paper in my binder(my writing binder). Well please review.


	3. Chapter the privet talk

Blah: regular text, "blah": talking, _**blah :thinking, **blah: inner sakura or shukaku._

THE MISSADVENTURE chapter 3,

Sakura is now in her room crying her eyes out.

"Why…does…he…have to be…so mean?" said sakura in-between sobs while lying down on her bed.

Sakura looks up at her now trashed room.

Flash back. 

Sakura runs into her room crying. She starts to throw furniture, strips the bed of all its sheets and blankets, all accept one pillow.

"why must it always be ME!" Cried a sobbing sakura.

"WHY!" Cried sakura.

She kept crying "why!" as she finished trashing her room.

End flash back.

Sakura berried her face in her pillow and cried some more.

Sob,sob,sob.

She felt the bed shift. She shot up and saw that no one was there.

Sakura P.O.V.

**_I feel someone behind me._** Thought sakura.

_Well ask who they are! get mean! _Yelled inner sakura.

**_Your right!_** Thought sakura.

Sakura tried to jump forward but an arm wrapped it self around her waste, then one covered her mouth. As she was about to scream.

She was currently struggling in the person's arms. She pulled the persons hand off of her mouth. "wh…wh…who are you? A…and wh…what do you want?" asked/yelled sakura.

End sakura P.O.V.

Gaara P.O.V.

**_she…won't…stop…struggling!_** Thought gaara. **_She pulled off my hand!" _**He (gaara) thought again. "wh…wh…who are you" a…and wh…what do you want?" he heard her say…well ask.

"Shhhhhhhh." Said gaara "calm down it's only me." He heard a light gasp, then all struggling stopped.

"G…Gaara!? W…what are **_you_** doing in **_my _**house!?" asked sakura.

I let her go and she immediately spun around. **_Not_** expecting me to be so close.

End gaara P.O.V.

"gasp" (sakura gasped) she tried to jump back but two hands were set on her shoulder's holding her in place.

"Gaara please let me go" pleaded sakura.

"No" said gaara.

"Your making me feel uncomfortable" yelled/normally said sakura.

She caught her self at the end of her sentence and covered her mouth.

"Gasp I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell" said sakura "real" she was interrupted by gaara saying "Shut up" in a now VERY ticked off voice. Sakura was now shaking in fear.

"I'm sorry" she just barley wined out starting to cry her eyes welded shut.

"No you shouldn't be…I'm the one who should me sorry." Said gaara

Sakura's eyes shot open in surprise. She looked up at gaara.

"Gaara did you just apologize?" asked sakura.

"Yes I did." Sighed gaara.

"b…but why?" asked sakura totally forgetting why she was crying.

"Because I called you weak." He told sakura.

"oh…yea." Sakura said in a remembering voice.

Gaara embraced her in a hug, which made sakura gasp.

"why do you get so upset when someone calls you weak" asked gaara.

"because my mom and dad called me weak right before they died, no other words were spoken, no I love you's , nothing like that, just your weak, along with every ninja iv ever faced, and my 12 year old crush sasuke uchieha. Said sakura. (I know I spelled sasuke's last name wrong so yea sorry every 1) .

Gaara pushed off of sakura and started to squeeze sakura's arms really really hard.

Sakura welded her eyes shut at the sudden pressure on her arms.

"Ga…Gaara y…you…you're hurting me." Sakura said as her voice became low and hurt. Sakura began to cry and that made gaara loosen his grip.

"I'm so sorry." He said while trying to comfort her. "please don't cry." He said while cupping her cheek and wiping away her tears of pain with his thumb.

He laid down on his side and pulled her down to were he was holding her and the fell asleep in each other's arms.

But before they did gaara said "we'll leave at noon tomorrow."

Sakura replied with an mh hm. Then they fell into sleepy land.

TO BE CONTINUED

Well what do you guys think so far? I've bean writing them in school during my free time. So do you guys want longer chapters or can I just leave them like this. Any thing for the people who will read my fanfiction. well g2g (got 2 go) bye bye. Please review.


	4. Time to leave maybee?

Blah: regular text, "blah": talking, _**blah: thinking,** Blah :inner sakura or shukaku._

THE MISSADVENTURE chapter 4

In the morning kankuro walked up to sakura's house,

Nock nock. "huh…no ancer, the door is unlocked." Said kankuro.

He walked in and walked up to sakura's room. He walked in and say's, "hey saku-GAARA!" sakura and gaara shot up in bed and both yelled (in unison) "What do you want kankuro!"

"Gaaah! Yelled kankuro In surprise.

Kankuro P.O.V.

**_Wow there mad! _**Thought kankuro.

I saw sakura and gaara look at each and a look of surprise over came sakura.

"aaaah! what are you doing in my house and most importantly my bed!" asked sakura to gaara.

End kankuro P.O.V.

Gaara P.O.V.

"we fell asleep together last night" replied gaara.

"w…w…what! We didn't do anything did we!" asked a very worried sakura.

"no we didn't do any thing" reassured gaara

"but" I pinned sakura on the bed from her side, "we can do more than just lay in bed together though" I said while running my hands down her sides.

She tried to push me off but I held on to her tighter.

"

Heh Heh. I'm ok, thanks." Said sakura.

"hm. Fine what time is it?" asked gaara.

"10:30 am…I'm getting up and getting dressed, now get out you two." Said sakura.

"no" said gaara.

"I'll just leave now." Said kankuro as he walked out the door.

"YES, NOW HET OUT!" yelled a very tired sakura.

"Don't.Yell.At.Me!" said a mad gaara. Sand shot out at sakura and pinned her against the wall.

"your w" began gaara but then he stopped and remembered how it upsets her.

"Go ahead finish you sentence. Say I'm weak, Go ahead." Said a now crying sakura. "You've done it before." She said while still crying.

This shocked gaara. But it did now help to calm him down.

He made his sand squeeze her so tight that her head shot up and she screamed at eh top of her lungs.

End gaara P.O.V.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Screamed sakura as the sand tightened around her and pain shot though her body. Scratches were every were on her body. Her blood was dripping on the floor making a puddle.

Sakura P.O.V.

I fell to my knees, then onto my side all bloody and half dead.

I looked up at gaara he didn't look mad, but surprised at what he just did. Then I looked behind him. I saw temarie with a look of pure terror on her face.

"Tem-ar-ie" was all I was able to cough out before losing conciseness.

Sakura P.O.V.

"Tem-ar-ie" was all I heard out of sakura. She passed out because of blood loss.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA!" cried temarie. "gaara what did you just do, look at what you just did! Said temarie now running up to her now half dead friend.

Temarie glared at gaara. Then picked up the bloody and now dieing sakura and teleported her to the hospital.

End temarie P.O.V.

Kankuro P.O.V.

Gaara fell to his knees and started to cry. "what did I just do, how could I , I love her, yet I almost killed the most important and most beautiful woman in the whole world to me." Said gaara. "she may never forgive me for this." He added.

"sigh, yes she will." Said kankuro from the doorway.

Gaara's head shot up. "how long were you listening?" asked gaara.

"the whole time " said kankuro with a smirk on his face.

"but don't worry your secret is safe with me" added kankuro.

"God…kankuro what am I supposed to do? How can I get her to forgive me? All of these emotions are so new to me." Said gaara. "kankuro…can…can you help me with this?" asked gaara.

"sure little bro" said kankuro.

As kankuro and gaara talked sakura was being treated.

At the hospital 

"whew…she's going to be ok temarie-san." Said one of the doctors.

"oh god thank you! Can I see her" asked temarie.

"no I'm sorry temarie-san but she is asleep." Said the doctor.

Back with kankuro and gaara.

"Really all you have to do is get her flowers and talk it over with her." Said kankuro. "but that's just my opinion." Added kankuro.

"thanks kankuro. I'm going to go get some flowers and go see sakura.

At the hospital

"well…is she awake yet?" asked temarie. "no she is not ma" began the doctor.

But was interrupted by a "temarie how is she!?" asked gaara.

"she's fine but it's no thanks to you!" said temarie.

"temarie I'm sorry…I really am." Said gaara.

"hey gaara? Are those flowers?" asked a confused temarie.

"yes there for sakura not you." Said gaara.

" I never asked if they were." Said temarie.

"um excuse me but sakura-san is awake. and she wants to see a gaara-kun?" said the doctor.

"that would be me." Said gaara.

The doctor took gaara to sakura's room. She knocked on the door. "Come in" said a weak sounding voice.

"Sakura. I'm so sorry. I never really meant to hurt you. Its shukaku. I can't control him. Here these are for you." Gaara said holding out the flowers for sakura to take.

"ooh their so beautiful gaara. Thank you." Said sakura.

"Can you leave now?" asked gaara to the doctor.

"Fine" huffed the woman.

"so do you forgive me?" asked gaara.

_Lets hope it's a yes. _Said shukaku. **_Yea you're right. I love her I'll admit it. But I'm not sure if she feels the same way. Please let her forgive me. GOD PLEASE THAT'S ALL I ASK OF YOU. PLEASE! _**Thought gaara.

_**Should we forgive him? I mean I do love him. Does he feel the same way?** Yea we should forgive him. We do love him. Weather or not he hurts us. He can't control shukaku. And that's a fact.** Your right…were right. **_

"Gaara…you hurt me…but I…I love you any way. So yes I forgive you I always will. No matter what. Nothing can change that. Not even if you kill me. I will always love you. I do forgive you." Said sakura starting to cry.

"Sakura…I'm sorry I hurt you…and I…I love you to. I always have that's why I want you as my maid. Not as a forced wife. Like in an arranged marriage. But so you will fall for me. And we can get married whenever we want. I love you." Said gaara while holding sakura.

"please stop crying. I can't stand to see you cry." Asked/said gaara.

"gasp" (sakura gasped)

"what?" asked gaara

"do you see what time it is?" asked sakura.

"yea its 1:00 pm. Wh…wait 1:00 pm! You have to pack so we can leave." Said gaara.

"Well let me see if I can get up." Said sakura.

Sakura got up and walked around. Then sakura got dressed. (not in fronted of gaara.) then met up with temarie and kankuro.

2 hours later.

"ok let's see. Do I have every thing I'm going to need? Yes…yes I do. Hey gaara can we go shopping for clothes when we get to suna? PPLLEEAASSEE!!!!" said/asked sakura.

"sure but only if it's for you and **_NOT_** temarie." Said gaara.

Sakura bid all of her friend's good-bye and even Tsunade came to say good-bye.

Then they were on their way.

TO BE CONTINUED 

So what do you guys think? Well I'm tired so I'm going to go now. Please review.


	5. suna here we come!

Blah: regular text, "blah": talking, _**blah: thinking,** blah: inner sakura or shukaku. _**BOOM!!!! SOME KIND OF SOUND.**

THE MISSADVENTURE: chapter 5,

Sorry about not writing for a long time. We've bean testing and I've bean sick.

So on to the story!

The 4 shinobi was about 1kilometer out of konaha. "Gaara, the desert is still a while away. So we better hurry." Said kankuro. "I know." Said gaara getting angry at kankuro for bugging him while he was thinking. "Can we stop for a quick brake?" asked sakura. "No, we have to hurry back to suna." Said kankuro. "WE'V BEAN TRAVALING NONSTOP!!!!" yelled sakura and temarie in unison. "Besides your not the b" started temarie but she was interrupted.

Sakura P.O.V.

As I fell to the ground through the trees, crashing through branches, I herd temarie stop talking. Then yell "sakura!" Actually I heard all of them yell that.

My body was about to smash into the ground when all of a sudden I felt something around my waist. I looked down…its sand.

"Gaara saved me?" whispered sakura. I was being pulled back up through the path my body made through the trees.

I was gently set down on the tree branch. All three sand shinobi gathered around me. "Sakura are you ok?" asked gaara as he stroked my cheek. "I don't know." I said barley in a whisper. "My whole body hurts and it hurts to breath." I said. (Ok by now there going over all of her symptoms that im to lazy to think up.)

'Oh my god…I think I've bean poisoned." Gasped sakura. "WHAT…BY WHO?" yelled gaara, which is now very pissed off. "mochie" whispered sakura. (mochie is a guy I made up he's a "friend of the family" , sakura's family.) "What?" asked the sand siblings.

End sakura P.O.V.

"That would be me." Said a figure in the shadows. "Why?" said a teary eyed sakura. "Because my dear, I hate you, and you're so weak and insignificant, so they're for you deserve to die." Said the figure while having an evil grin on his face.

"I'm going to kill you." Said gaara. "Awww do you like the little cherry blossom?" asked the figure. Gaara was about to talk when all of a sudden sakura hopped up. "I HATE YOU! YOU…YOU… YOU JACK-ASS!" screeched sakura.

Sakura is now being held up by her neck by mochie. "Watch your mouth you little brat!" said mochie, now in the open. Then out of nowhere he through sakura.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GAARA! HELP!" yelled sakura. "SAKURA!!" yelled gaara. His sand shooting out of his gourd to catch the very fragile sakura. She was about to slam into a very VERY big tree when she felt the sand around her waist again.

"Thank god." Said sakura. Gaara set sakura down on the nearest tree branch. Then he went in for the kill. "I said I was going to kill you! I promised that!" is all gaara said. **CRASH! CRACK!** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. OH MY GOD MY ARM!" yelled mochie. "I'm going to keep braking your bones one by one until I'm satisfied and decide to kill you." Said gaara.

"Gaara, sakura's crying." Said temarie. "Then go see what's wrong." Said gaara. "Ok" answered temarie.

Temarie jumped over to sakura. "Sakura what's wrong?" asked temarie. "He called me weak… I hate being called weak." Sobbed out sakura. "Ok I'll tell gaara." Said temarie. "Please do." Said sakura.

"Gaara?" Asked temarie. "WELL WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?" yelled/ asked gaara. "He called her weak. I don't understand how that would upset her." Said temarie. "Sigh, well I do. Now I'm going to kill you." Said gaara. "WHAT…NO…NO…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled mochie. "Sakura" whispered gaara.

Gaara jumped over to sakura, and then kneeled down beside her. Then… she was enveloped in his big strong worm arms. "Sakura please stop crying. You're not weak. You know that. So just stop crying." Asked gaara. "Ok…under one condition." Said sakura. "Oh yea…what's that?" said gaara with a smirk. "You have to carry me baby style as long as you can." Said sakura. (Baby styleone arm under the girls back and the other under her knees.) "Alright fine…you win. Then he picked her up. Then they were off again.

When they reached the desert they set up camp. And sakura started to get the non-lethal poison out of her body. "Ok, so there are only 2 tents…temarie and me in one and gaara and kankuro in the other?" said sakura. "Gaara doesn't sleep remember?" said temarie. "But wont he get cold out in the cold desert night." Asked sakura. "Oh yea that's right." Said temarie.

Temarie looked over to kankuro and said "well…good luck." "What do you mean?" asked kankuro. "Well the desert is cold at night so gaara has to keep warm…doesn't he?" temarie said with a smirk.

Gaara and kankuro both growled under their breath. "As much as I hate to admit it the girls are right." Said gaara.

Sakura was already in her cute little pj's and matching robe. Her pj's were shorts and a tank top (which was almost see through!). Both aqua marine (the color of her eyes) with pink cherry blossoms on them. The robe was the same way. She walked out and the three sand siblings just looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you wearing?" asked kankuro. "Pj's" squeaked sakura. "Why?" asked gaara. I have to be comfortable when I'm sleeping." Answered sakura.

Sakura walked over to gaara and said, "now be nice to kankuro." Said sakura. "Why should I?" asked gaara. "Or else." Said sakura. "Or else what?" asked gaara. "Or else I'll cut Mr. bear into little pieces. "You don't even have Mr. bear." said gaara. Sakura has the guiltiest look on her face. "Yes I do." Said sakura while pulling out Mr. bear. "W…w…where did you get him!" yelled gaara. "Out of your back pack when you set me and it down so you could go to the bathroom." Said sakura while grinning like a mad person. "Fine I'll be nice…just give him back." Said/asked gaara. "Ok," chirped sakura.

Then they all went to bed.

In the middle of the night sakura found her self tossing and turning. She woke up to the sound of people running around outside of the tent. "What's that?" whispered a very tired sakura. Sakura climbed out of the tent to see sound ninja surrounding the tents.

" T…T…TEMARIE, KANKURO, GAARA! WAKE UP AND COME OUT!" yelled sakura. Of course gaara was the first to come out. Seeing that he never sleep's.

"Sakura what's…wrong?" asked gaara. "Never mind." Said gaara.

Temarie and kankuro both came out at the same time and both said "sigh, looks like we have a fight on our hands." Together in unison. They all got into there fighting stances.

Then the battle began.

A phew hours later, the battle was done. They all returned to bed.

"MORNING" yelled kankuro. "SHUT UP KANKURO!!!!" yelled both girls in unison. "GAH!" yelled kankuro. " fine " sighed kankuro.

One hour later. (Dang I ran out of things to write for right now…I'll finish my home work then finish the chapter later k…sorry guys!)

(Back to the story!)

Well temarie and sakura are still asleep and gaara and kankuro are awake. "Temarie are you awake?" asked sakura. "Yea I am I just can't get to sleep." Said temarie. "You to huh?" asked sakura. "Oh well…let's get dressed so we can leave the tent." Said temarie.

"Can't we have breakfast first?" asked sakura. "No, now lets get dressed, besides I don't want my brothers staring at your chest." Said temarie. "Yea I gue…wait a second…you said brothers…with an s. why did you add the s?" asked sakura. "Well I caught gaara starring at your chest along with kankuro. And I hope you know that your shirt is almost see through." Said temarie. "Oh…ok…let's get dressed then." Said sakura.

Well the girls had their tops off and then all of a sudden gaara and kankuro grabbed their arms. And pulled them out of the tent. The girl's grabbed there clothing and both grabbed a blanket to rap around their naked bodies. "Aaaaaahhhhhh. What are you two doing? We were right in the middle of changing!!!!" screeched the girls.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!**

"That's why." Said gaara and kankuro in unison.

_Oh my god! That could have killed us!!!_ Said inner sakura. **_I know, I know. _**Sakura answered back in her thoughts. _I think I'm going to faint!_ Said inner sakura. **_Please do. Your so annoying miss state's the obvious a lot._** Thought sakura. **_Wow its already happened. _**Thought sakura.

_Thank god she's alright! I mean what would have happened if she died. We would have lost a good maid and a girl we could f. _started shukaku but gaara cut him off. **_Don't you DARE finish that sentence. I respect sakura and you should to. _**Gaara thought angrily to him self. (That was way occ for gaara, I know but hay, I had to put something there didn't I?) "Well let's pack up camp and let you girls get dressed." Said gaara as he made a changing room for the girls to well change in. **v **

Half a day later.

"Well we've made grate progress where almost to the gate's!" said kankuro. Sakura could hardly keep up they were going so fast and so far for so long, that she could barley stand it. **_It's so hot! How can they stand this heat and travel for so long without stopping? I can't go on any longer. _**Thought sakura. And with that her knee's buckled underneath her. She fell to the ground in a semi conscious heap. The sand sibling's stopped. Gaara walked over to sakura and picked her up baby style (again.). "You shouldn't push your self. If you needed a brake you should have asked." Gaara scolded her for being so careless. "I'm sorry gaara." Said sakura.

"I'm going to transport us the rest of the way there. So you 2 come over here and stay close." Said gaara. Temarie and kankuro walked over to where sakura and gaara is and did as they were told.

Sand enveloped them all. Then when all of the sand disappeared from the four people they walked into the village.

"Welcome back kazekage-sama, temarie-san, kankuro-san. And who's this?" asked/said the guard. "This is sakura. She'll be staying with us for a long time. So welcome her as if she is a villager. Which you may have to become sakura, if you know what I mean." Said gaara.

Sakura blushed a dark shade of red, this made gaara smirk.

As they walked through the village sakura noticed a lot of angry girls staring at her and gaara.

"Gaara, it seems that you have a lot of fangirls. And they don't look happy about the way you're holding me." Said sakura. "Don't worry sakura you wont be going anywhere by you self. You'll always have either temarie or kankuro with you. So they cant touch you. Ok" reassured gaara. "Alright." Answered sakura.

After a phew blocks of walking (or in sakura's case being carried. v.) they finely reached the sand sibling's house.

_**OH.MY.GOD. HIS HOUSE IS SO BIG!!! **Lets just hope his you know wh. ** DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!!! I really like or is it love…gaara and I respect him. And so should you!!! **_

"This is where you live?" asked sakura. "Yes it is. Do you like it.?" asked gaara. "Yes I do, it's so beautiful." Said sakura. "Yea it is…but it's **not **as beautiful as you." Said gaara

They fed sakura and gave her lots of water. Then after going to the bathroom for what seems like the millionth time, she said goodnight to temarie, kankuro, and most of all gaara. She told gaara she loves him and he said I love you too my beautiful cherry blossom. " Sakura by the way we don't have the guest room made up so you'll have to sleep in my bed. And don't freak out into a wild blush because remember I don't sleep." Said gaara. "Ok gaara. That's fine with me. Remember I love you." Sakura answered back.

Gaara showed her to his room. Left for a phew minutes so she could change. Then gaara came back in and laid her down.

Right before she fell asleep she swore she felt gaara kiss her lightly on the lips and whisper lightly in her ear "good night my lovely little cherry blossom." That's all she remembered before she fell asleep. And gaara laid down beside her just to watch her sleep.

"God she's just so damn beautiful." Was what ended the night.

To be continued.

Well how was it? I really am sorry for not righting for a long while. Well I'll start working on the 6th chapter tomorrow seeing that's its 9:55 pm. well good night yall. Hope you liked it. Please review. v


End file.
